Uno en un millón
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Andy comienza a sentirse fastidiado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Fushimi cuando el Presidente está cerca ¿acaso estaba pintado o qué? / AU Escolar / One-shot para la K Rarepair Week


**Día 2: Universo Alterno**

 **-x-**

— ¡Himori!

 _Saruhiko Fushimi, tercer año de preparatoria, miembro del Consejo Estudiantil._

— ¿Hi...mori?

 _Andy Doumyouji, tercer año de preparatoria._

—Hola, Saruhiko.

 _Himori Akiyama, tercer año de preparatoria, Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil._

— ¿Desde cuándo le dice _"Himori"_ al Presidente?

Andy se recargó en el marco de la ventana situado junto a su asiento, exagerando una voz melosa al mencionar el nombre de quien hablaba tranquilamente con su compañero. Le daba náuseas que ambos se sonrieran tanto, como si fueran los mejores amigos cuando apenas y tenían algunas semanas de haber empezado a tratarse.

Fushimi le había pedido que lo esperara en cuanto vio a Akiyama, y salió casi corriendo a su lado. Comenzaba a creer que Fushimi no quería que lo viera con él, pero no tenía porqué ¿o sí?

— ¿Sigues ahí? —Se había perdido mirando hacia el patio principal, dándose cuenta de que Saruhiko había regresado hasta que sintió un ligero tirón en el cabello. —Vamos.

Andy sobó su cabeza, ya se había acostumbrado a que hiciera eso para llamar su atención en lugar de llamarlo, como haría alguien normal. De nada servía quejarse, pues sólo se ganaría otro tirón de cabello.

— ¿De qué hablaron?

—Tenemos cosas pendientes para la ceremonia.

Saruhiko había sido uno de los estudiantes sobresalientes del curso, a pesar de que hubiera preferido no participar en todo aquello, no le habían dejado otra opción. En lo que llevaba del mes no hacía más que quejarse de lo molestos que eran los profesores y los chicos con los que tenía que hacer los preparativos. Prácticamente les habían obligado a encargarse de todo lo concerniente a la ceremonia de clausura.

Doumyouji era algo así como su amigo aunque, en realidad, no sabía si se podía llamar así a su relación. No eran muy cercanos a pesar de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, se habían conocido ese mismo año y, por razones extrañas, Andy había sido el único chico que no se alejaba de Saruhiko por su mala actitud. En un principio no lo tragaba, como la mayoría de su clase, y Fushimi no tenía en el mejor concepto a Andy, era " _demasiado escandaloso e infantil para su gusto"_. Fue hasta que un día terminaron como compañeros para un trabajo de ciencias que se dieron cuenta que podían _soportarse_ el uno al otro. Las pláticas sobre la tarea cambiaban a hablar sobre el día de clases, lo molesto que era el profesor de historia, asuntos de otras materias... Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

—Te has comportado extraño últimamente.

— ¿En serio? —Doumyouji revolvió un poco su propio cabello, sonriendo distraídamente.

— ¿No te agrada el Presidente?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? —Su voz tembló al saberse sorprendido.

—Te pones así cada que él está cerca, y ya es demasiado como para que sea una simple casualidad.

—No me desagrada. Más bien, es el tipo de persona que le gusta a la mayoría ¿no? Es buen estudiante y no es nada antipático. Tal vez es algo serio, pero es parte de su encanto. —Enumeró con los dedos cada punto, esperando que Fushimi no notara que sólo estaba repitiendo lo que escuchaba que otros decían de él.

— ¿Encanto? ¿Sabes que estás hablando de otro hombre? —Soltó una risa, mirándolo divertido.

— ¿Qué con eso? Seguro ni te has dado cuenta, pero hay tanto chicas como chicos tras él. Aunque la mayoría teme acercársele.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque...

 _"Seguro eres uno de los tantos que están tras él_. _"_ Se tragó esas palabras que, aunque lo negara, le causaban una sensación desagradable y difícil de explicar.

— ¡Ya es tarde! Vayamos a almorzar o se terminará lo bueno de la cafetería. —Andy se echó a correr, mirando hacia atrás para animar a Fushimi a acelerar el paso.

Saruhiko suspiró. Había evadido la pregunta totalmente, y el que se pusiera tan nervioso cuando mencionó a Akiyama no le dio buena espina.

Sí, había mantenido una buena relación con el presidente desde que se presentaron formalmente y, como ya había dicho Doumyouji, no daba ninguna razón para desagradarle a alguien. Pero se sentía incómodo por una pequeña e insignificante cuestión: Akiyama estaba interesado en Doumyouji, y se lo había dado a entender perfectamente a Fushimi. ¿Cómo? Cada que lo veía, después del saludo venía un _"¿Ahora no vienes con tu amigo?"_ Era realmente molesto. Sutilmente le había preguntado si era de su clase, cuál era su nombre, si tenía pareja y demás estupideces ¿acaso se podía ser más obvio?

Aquí es donde entraba otro problema: ¿En qué demonios le afectaba que estuviera interesado en su compañero? Por la forma en que había hablado Doumyouji, ahora creía que no le era del todo indiferente. ¿No sería mejor dejarlos ser y así librarse de estar de _intermediario_? Con un poco de suerte podría llevarse a Andy con él y dejarlo terminar el curso en completa paz.

 _No. Eso no era lo que en verdad quería._

— ¿Estás enfadado?

Fushimi se había quedado pensativo durante el descanso, observando algún punto del pizarrón. Doumyouji se sentaba a tres filas de distancia, pero por alguna razón se encontraba sentado enfrente de él, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla y dejando sus piernas a los costados de ésta.

—Deberías preocuparte por tus exámenes en lugar de mi humor, mocoso.

Entonces ahí estaba de nuevo, la atención del moreno le había sido arrebatada por a persona esperando en el marco de la puerta el aula.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Fushimi se puso de pie y fue en dirección al pasillo. ¿Qué no podía dejar que ÉL fuera hacia ellos? No soportaba que Saruhiko fuera tras él como un perro, ni que cada que Akiyama se aparecía fuera más importante ir a su lado que cualquier cosa de la que estuvieran hablando; pero no tenía derecho a reclamarle por ello.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Saludó, acompañando su irritado tono de voz con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo externar.

—Pasaba por aquí y vine a saludar.

Los ojos de Akiyama volaron discretamente dentro del salón de clases, aunque Fushimi lo había notado al instante. Le tomó unos minutos persuadir al presidente para que se fuera de una vez y poder regresar con Doumyouji.

—Sonrisita que se carga ¿no? —Dijo Andy apenas regresó. Fushimi chasqueó la lengua.

—Si tanto te gusta, ve y díselo.

— ¿Eh?

Al parecer, Saruhiko no había podido distinguir el tono sarcástico en que había dicho aquello. Ahora sí parecía molesto.

 _"¿Estará celoso?"_ La mente de su compañero seguía siendo un enigma para él, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que le desagradaba que alguien más hablara de la persona que le gusta. _"Debe odiar a la mitad de alumnos en éste piso"_ , se burló mentalmente.

—No necesito hacerlo, tarde o temprano él vendrá a mí. —Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro, creyendo que sería divertido hacerlo enojar.

Craso error.

El repentino golpe de ambas manos sobre el pupitre le hizo pegar un brinco. Fushimi se había puesto de pie nuevamente y le miraba con ojos que parecían cuchillos. Andy se quedó atónito por su reacción, no creyó que fuera a ser para tanto, pero antes de poderle aclarar que había sido una broma, él ya se había marchado.

— _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ —suspiró.

El asunto le había preocupado más de lo que pensó, nunca había visto esa expresión en Fushimi y las cosas entre ellos no iban de lo mejor esos días; largos silencios, alguno perdido en sus pensamientos mientras el otro reclamaba por atención, Doumyouji enfurruñado por las veces que le dejaba solo.

Se decidió por ir a buscarlo antes de que terminara el descanso, seguramente ni le dirigiría la mirada durante las clases si seguía así. A cualquiera que reconociera en los pasillos le preguntaba por Fushimi, forzando una sonrisa cada que respondían que lo habían visto yendo en dirección a la biblioteca, junto con Akiyama.

—Lo acabo de ver con el Presidente, estaban por allá. —Le indicó la última chica a la que abordó, señalando hacia unos estantes tras él.

— _Thank you_. —La chica de sonrojó por el guiño que le dedicó Andy, aunque a éste no pareció enterarse.

Se acercó en silencio, hasta poder escuchar la conversación que tenían desde el otro lado del librero.

—Sabes que no estás haciendo más que darme largas.

—Y también sé que fue por eso que te acercaste a mí desde el principio ¿no puedes entender que _"no"_ es _"no"_?

—No me trago que estés saliendo con él, pierdes tu tiempo.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres el único que pierde el tiempo con todo ésto.

Doumyouji se sorprendió al escucharlos discutir, a pesar de que permanecían bastante tranquilos, y no sólo porque estuvieran en la biblioteca.

 _"Hasta para elegir dónde discutir son raros"_ , pensó.

Entonces cayó en cuenta ¿había dicho algo de Fushimi saliendo con alguien? ¿Acaso existía alguien en sus cinco sentidos que pudiera salir con él?

—Si vuelves a buscarme y no tiene nada que ver con la ceremonia, ya no seré tan amable ¿entendido?

—Claro. —Akiyama no se preocupó en disimular una sonrisa victoriosa antes de darle la espalda a Fushimi.

Andy ya no estaba seguro de sus especulaciones, definitivamente esa no era una conversación que tenías con alguien que te gusta, a menos que seas lo suficientemente bipolar, tal vez. Muy contrario a lo que pensó, Fushimi le había pedido al Presidente que dejara de buscarlo pero ¡¿no era Fushimi quien siempre terminaba yendo tras él?!

— ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en ese idiota? —Bufó el moreno una vez perdió a Akiyama de vista. Se disponía a volver a su salón, hasta que el sonido de un golpe llegó a sus oídos, no porque le interesara mucho de dónde provenía, sino porque los quejidos que le siguieron le parecieron muy familiares.

De no ser por la natural palidez de su piel, quizá el pelirrojo habría notado la sorpresa que lo había invadido al verlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Doumyouji se encontraba agachado, sobando uno de sus pies después de tropezar con uno de los estantes al intentar escapar. No tenía idea de qué decir, ni siquiera sabía si debía preguntar por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

— ¿Te... estaba buscando? —respondió, sin poder evitar que su voz se mostrara temblorosa.

—Estabas husmeando—declaró Fushimi, acompañado de un usual chasquido de lengua.

— ¡No es-...!

Fushimi tapó la boca de Doumyouji, haciéndole una seña de "silencio" con su otra mano. Por su parte, Andy parpadeó un par de veces, en señal de entendimiento.

—No creí que el Presidente y tú se llevaran mal—comentó el pelirrojo apenas se vio liberado e hizo una pequeña pausa, preguntándose si no estaba a punto de tocar una fibra sensible de Fushimi—. Tú... ¿es verdad que estás saliendo con alguien?

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? Es asunto mío—respondió con absoluta indiferencia.

— _Eso suena a un "sí"_ —pensó Andy, sintiendo cómo se le cortaba la respiración.

Fushimi tenía un relación.

Fushimi había encontrado a alguien que podía quererlo pesar de lo arisco que era y el poco tacto que tenía al expresarse.

Fushimi no le había comentado absolutamente nada de eso, ni una pista.

Nada.

¿Había acertado al asumir que ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo?

— ¿Doumyouji?

Andy volvió a la realidad al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan inusual en Fushimi, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación en el rostro contrario.

— ¿Eh? —Llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, percatándose hasta ese momento de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

Sin demorarse más tiempo, Fushimi tomó a Andy por el brazo y lo guió entre las estanterías, parando de golpe en donde supuso que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los otros estudiantes.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó con brusquedad, buscando que le diera la cara.

—Yo no... —respondió, al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano—. De repente recordé que... creía que te gustaba el Presidente, ahora dices que estás saliendo con alguien más y... No sé por qué estoy llorando.

Fushimi lo miró completamente atónito ante aquella respuesta. A pesar de imaginar que nunca llegaría ese momento, un impulso muy inusual en él lo llevó a buscar la respuesta a sus dudas.

—Doumyouji ¿yo te gusto?

Andy le miró finalmente, como si acabara de comprender lo que sucedía en su cabeza.

¿Le gustaba Fushimi? ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Se sentía incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, por lo que terminó por desviarla.

—Yo... no lo sé...

El moreno, sin poder esconder sus sentimientos por más tiempo, le tomó por el rostro y lo besó. Andy lo tomó por las muñecas con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, pero sin siquiera intentar alejarlo de él; tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sentía cómo el corazón le latía a mil por hora; su cuerpo se había tensado y no podía pensar claramente.

La sorpresiva intrusión de la cálida lengua de Fushimi y el agitado choque de sus respiraciones comenzaban a sofocarle; absolutamente todos sus sentidos se encontraban centrados en aquel beso, provocándole un furioso sonrojo que seguramente recorría todo su rostro.

Andy había soltado su agarre para colocar sus manos contra el pecho de Fushimi e involuntariamente se percató de lo rápido que iban sus latidos, podría decirse que estaban casi a la par de los suyos. Unos momentos después, el pelirrojo dio por terminado el contacto, sintiéndose aún confundido y con mucho calor después de lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Me crees tan imbécil para hacer ésto si estuviera saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Fushimi, mostrándose más natural de lo que Andy podría, incluso a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Doumyouji, quien no podía terminar de recuperar el aliento, se sentía incapaz de responder sin balbucear, por lo que se limitó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Ya tienes claro si te gusto o no?

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando, para sorpresa de Fushimi, el pelirrojo asintiera con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro. No dudó más en rodear al moreno en un estrecho abrazo, sintiendo cómo la felicidad lo invadía a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Sí, me gustas—le dijo en voz baja al oído, erizando la piel del otro—. Y ésto quiere decir que ya estamos saliendo ¿verdad?

Fushimi finalmente soltó un pesado suspiro de alivio por aquella respuesta.

—Eres tan lento—rió con sorna, correspondiendo el abrazo de Andy.

— ¡Ya no puedes molestarme! ¡Soy tu novio! —reclamó el pelirrojo, olvidándose del lugar donde estaban; aunque ya no era algo que le importara mucho a ninguno de los dos.

Andy sentía una enorme satisfacción al saber que todos los malos entendidos que habían pasado por el Presidente eran porque Fushimi estaba celándolo a él y no a Akiyama; mientras que Fushimi no podía dejar de pensar en que por fin podría echarle en cara que, de ahora en adelante, Andy no tendría ojos para nadie más que él.

 **-x-**

¡Finally! Tenía esta idea atascada desde hace algún tiempo, por ello me alegra haber podido sacarlo a la luz antes de que terminara en la papelera x'D Como habré mencionado antes (y algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta) Akiyama terminó aquí de extra porque lo amo demasiado y sé que puede ser bien maldito cuando quiere aunque aquí no se me dio la oportunidad de demostrarlo xD (?)

Se siente tan bien escribir boberías y no cosas sad c'8 well ¡espero les haya gustado! Nos seguimos leyendo por aquí para la Rarepair ;9


End file.
